dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernie the Bookworm
Bernie the Bookworm is the representative of the Bookworm customer in Diner Dash series. History Diner Dash series Bernie made his first appearance in Diner Dash 2. Bernie (or the Bookworm customers respectively) appear in Tony's Pizzeria. They are very patient, ordering and eating at a slow pace while tipping moderately. A precaution to note is the Bookworm extremely opposes noise since it disrupts his reading, so he'll lose a full heart if he's disturbed. Wedding Dash 4-Ever In Wedding Dash 4, Bernie appears as a guest introduced in the Greenhouse Venue. Bernie eats slowly and is patient - when on the dance floor, he does a dance called the "Bookworm Shuffle." Bernie is established as a childhood friend of the Bride & Groom who read them stories as young children. Fitness Dash In Fitness Dash, Bernie is among those who join up with Jo the Jogger in working out to beat competing cities in a tug-o-war competition. Bernie (or the Bookworm respectively) requires 1 dose of strength and 2 doses of cardio. Bernie is patient and works out slowly and is often the recipient of the super muffin. Avenue Flo series In Avenue Flo, Bernie first appears collecting his formal suit from Greg & Herb in Avenue Florida. He then appears again at his newspaper stand in Bistro Bay. Flo can question him about the mystery surrounding the wedding. After discovering that Bernie was previously in the Marco's Flower Shop (which had its flowers destroyed), Flo returns to find Bernie at the stand, who just left for lunch. Flo travels back to her Diner to find Bernie there with an overly-sized suit on him. After interrogating him, the missing wedding rings fall out of his pocket and Flo immediately accuses Bernie as the culprit behind the wedding disasters. Flo returns to the cruise ship to see Bernie there, who clears his name after telling her that his suit and Mr. Big's suit were mixed up. In Avenue Flo Special Delivery, Bernie first appears at the Library to return his 99 books he borrowed. Then he is seen as an optometrist, where he lost his glasses among piles of other glasses, and asks Flo to find all matching pairs so he can sift through and find his real ones. Bernie is required to fix an abnormally large pair of sunglasses for Starla the Starlet, who is trying to escape a couple of touring paparazzi. DinerTown Detective Agency In DinerTown Detective Agency, Bernie is the star of this hidden object game. Bernie purchases a crime-solver's kit and dedicates his time to solving mysteries around town with Flo who is assisting him. In the final case he discovered that the detective kit was actually a scam by Mr. Big's company, along with other career kits, which lead to the arrest of the people involved. The story ends with Bernie running his newspaper stand, with private investigation on the side. Appearance In his former appearance, Bernie wore a shirt with a jacket, shoes, black glasses and had a book with him. His most recent appearance consists of him wearing a green shirt, a brown leather coat, grey pants and black shoes. In Cooking Dash 3, younger Bernie wore a red shirt with yellow lacing, light purple pants, green shoes with white laces, a darkly colored fanny pack, green glasses and had orange colored spiky neck-length hair. The 2014 version of Diner Dash keeps his turtle neck sweater, but he gains dark greyish-blue pants and blue eyes. He has full, brown hair instead of his original half bald hairstyle. Personality Bernie is a Bookworm by heart and loves to read anything. He can also read a novel or dictionary in just a few seconds. As mentioned before, he despises heavy noise. Despite this, he is shown to be on friendly terms with heavy noisemakers such as Colin. Bernie also acquires very keen eyes in DinerTown Detective Agency. He teams up with Flo to solve mysteries around DinerTown. The running gag in the series is that he suffered multiple irrational fears. He's also allergic to various animal dander and tends to get distracted by the crime scenes. Gallery Diner Dash series (classic) DinerDash2Bernie1.png DinerDash2Bernie2.png DinerDash3Bernie1.png DinerDash3Bernie2.png DinerDash4Bernie1.png bernie chastising colin.PNG Diner Dash: Sizzle & Serve Bernie Bookworm Sizzle and Serve.png Bernie Bookworm Happy Sizzle and Serve.png Bernie Bookworm Impatient Sizzle and Serve.png Cooking Dash Bernie Happy CD.gif Bernie Impatient CD.gif Bernie at his Limit CD.gif Bookworm cd.PNG Cooking Dash 3: Thrills and Spills Bernie Happy CD3.gif Bernie Impatient CD3.gif Bernie at his Limit CD3.gif Bernie Info CD3.png bernie.png CD3 Concept Art Bernie.png DinerTown Detective Agency Bernie Dinertown Detective Agency File1.jpg Bernie Dinertown Detective Agency File7.jpg Bernie Dinertown Detective Agency File Final.jpg Diner Dash (2014) Bernie Diner Dash 2014.png Bernie Menu Diner Dash 2014.png Bernie Group Happy.png Cooking Dash (2016) Bernie Reading Menu Cooking Dash 2016.jpg Bernie Happy Cooking Dash 2016.jpg Bernie Getting Impatient Cooking Dash 2016.jpg Category:Diner Dash's customers Category:Customer type Category:Characters Category:Very Patient People Category:Male Characters Category:Cooking Dash's characters